


Calm

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fun, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Love, Oh God Yes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Karkat spend their day together. [Karkat x Jade fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

Karkat watched as the light snow began to fall, adding a serene atmosphere to the already calm outside. He took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling himself relax. Jade had invited him to her home planet, and this was his first time here. She had invited Karkat alone, and he had to tell his friends that he would be busy for a while, although he wouldn't tell them why.

After they had won the game, Karkat and Jade had developed romantic feelings for each other, and they dated in secret, unsure of how their friends would react. Karkat had strong feelings for Jade, as she had strong feelings for him, and he felt lucky to have her.

Jade snuck behind Karkat and wrapped her arms around his waist, catching him off guard. She laid her head on his back, sighing softly.

"Rose wanted to hang out today and I said no," she said. "I told her I was busy with something but I didn't say what. I think she suspects something..."

"Fuck," said Karkat. "I don't know if that's good or bad..."

Jade shrugged. "Well maybe it could be a good thing if our friends find out? You never know."

"Better safe than sorry," said Karkat.

He turned around and looked at her, and she smiled softly. He loved the way her eyes lit up behind her glasses, and he thought her smile was adorable. He kissed her forehead, and she blushed, grinning.

This made Karkat smile, and she held his hand, holding it to her heart, tilting her head slightly.

"Why are you out here in the cold? Come inside, sweetie. I can make some hot chocolate if you'd like!"

"Maybe later," said Karkat. "I don't know, I like the snow here. It's relaxing. I haven't felt this relaxed since..."

Karkat stopped. "It's been a long time since I've been relaxed I guess."

"Well if you're not too busy being relaxed," said Jade. "I know something we can do!"

"What?"

Jade let go of him and eagerly went back inside, returning with a rather large sled.

"I've never sledded before," said Karkat.

"Neither have I!" she said. "This is something new we could do together!"

He smiled softly. "Alright, uh, do we need any protective gear or what?"

"Go in and get your coat, silly. I'll go look for a big hill!"

He nodded and went inside, finding his coat. He thought it made him look a bit ridiculous, but Jade had alchemized it for him beforehand. It was red and puffy, and Jade had giggled when she saw him try it on for the first time.

Nevertheless, he put it on and zipped it up, walking back outside. His eyes widened when he saw Jade wearing her green coat, waving to him from a large hill.

_Oh shit._

He grumbled at the amount of walking he would have to do uphill, and he set forth, treading through the snow and making his way to Jade. He only hoped this wouldn't end in disaster.

Once he had reached her, it had begun to snow a little harder. Jade grinned as she set the sled down.

"You wanna sit behind me?" she asked, sensing Karkat could be nervous. He shook his head.

"Uh, no... I can sit in front, no problem. It's just snow and shit, it's not gonna kill me."

She smiled and nodded, and waited for Karkat to sit down. Once he did, she sat behind him and hooked her arms around him, holding him close.

"This is gonna be awesome!" she yelled, kicking her feet into the ground and moving the sled forward.

"Wait, shit, let me just get ready!" Karkat said, but it was too late. The sled inched off the edge of the hill, and Karkat's heart sunk once he looked down and realized just how high up he and Jade were. The sled tipped over the edge and Karkat clenched his eyes shut as it zoomed down the tall hill, barreling down past Jade's house and down a massive slope. He made the mistake of opening his eyes briefly, watching as the sled continued to pick up speed.

"F-FUCK!" he yelled. "OH GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE."

Jade clenched him tighter and laughed. "We're gonna be fiiiine!"

Karkat thought he was gonna have a heart attack as the sled moved up another hill with ease, making a turn.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," said Karkat. "Oh fuck we're going too fast!"

"This is fun!" said Jade, grinning wildly.

Karkat didn't even have time to think as he saw a massive icy rock block their path, and they only continued to go faster.

"We're gonna crash!" he yelled, and tried to turn the sled, to no avail. Jade's eyes widened, but it was too late for a proper reaction. The sled crashed head-on with the large rock, causing Karkat and Jade to go soaring through the air and land in a giant snowbank, where they lay still.

Jade lurched forward as the snow began to fall even faster now, and she coughed, looking around for Karkat with panic in her eyes.

However her panic melted away and was replaced with relief as she saw Karkat's flailing arms coming out of the snow, and a muffled scream. She got out of the snow and walked over to him, pulling him out with no trouble whatsoever.

"Fuck!" said Karkat, wrapping his arms around Jade in a worried panic. "Oh fuck can we go inside now? I would very much prefer hot chocolate instead of another ride!"

Jade smiled softly and kissed his cheek, holding his hand and taking him to the sled. "Just help me bring the sled back and you can have all the hot chocolate you want."

* * *

Karkat shivered as Jade brought him a mug of hot chocolate. He sneezed softly, making him feel embarrassed. Jade smiled and kissed his forehead.

"That was fun!" she said, sitting next to him with her own mug of hot chocolate. "Thanks for sledding with me, even if it was only once! I'd hate for you to get sick!"

"Well I think that ship has fucking s-sailed," said Karkat, sneezing again. "I think I have snow in places snow shouldn't ever be."

He took a long sip of the hot chocolate before reeling back with burning pain, frowning.

"Fuck that's hot!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. "Aaaah..."

Jade giggled and kissed his tongue. "Aww, does that make it feel better?"

Karkat blushed and shook his head quickly. "N-No. I think I need a few more kisses. For good measure."

Jade grinned and kissed him softly and eagerly. He gave Jade a warming feeling that the fireplace couldn't provide. Karkat kissed back with just as much eagerness, loving his time with her more than anything.

It was now Jade's turn to blush along with him, smiling nervously. She snuggled into him and took a short sip of her hot chocolate. "Blow on it so it doesn't burn you again, baby."

"Thanks honey," he said with a smile. "Tastes amazing. And so does the hot chocolate."

_Oh fuck I'm retarded. Why did I say that. That's so dumb. She's gonna think it's dumb._

Jade's eyes widened with surprise, and she giggled, blushing more. "Oh..."

She kissed him again before he could say anything more, shying away quickly. "Maybe we could uh... kiss more often in that case. Yeah, that sounds like a plan..."

He grinned and blew on his hot chocolate, feeling so lucky to have her.

* * *

Karkat didn't realize he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke, Jade was lying on his chest, snoring lightly.

He almost gasped aloud in surprise, smiling. Jade made him smile more than he'd care to admit.

"Sweetie," he said, shaking her softly. "Get up... it's late, I think I should get back home..."

It was dark, and the fireplace continued to illuminate the room.

Jade mumbled something and continued to snore. Karkat slipped his hand into his pocket and checked his phone. Most of his friends had left him a combined total of twenty messages.

He rolled his eyes. He'll answer those later.

"Jade," he said louder. "Babe, get up..."

Jade shot up and yawned. "Hmmm? Aw, you're going home?"

"I think I should, before my worrisome friends think I was murdered or some shit. For God's sake."

"Can't you... stay the night?"

Karkat didn't give it a second thought. "Your bedroom is upstairs, right?"

Jade giggled softly, snuggling him. "I'll see you there soon~" Karkat grinned and kissed her forehead, preparing for his first night at Jade's house. She got up off of him and found the hot chocolate mugs on the ground, picking them up and walking towards the kitchen with them. However both mugs slipped out of her hands and landed on the ground, breaking immediately with a loud noise. Jade growled.

" **Mother** _ **fuck**_ ," she yelled. "I swear to fucking _God_ these pieces of shit break so easily! God fucking _dammit_."

Karkat was impressed, to say the least. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her this time, kissing her neck softly. He rarely heard her curse, but it was a _tremendous_ turn-on.

"Nice lungs, babe. We'll clean this shit up and get to bed, okay?"

She grinned and blushed. "Sounds like a... fucking plan!"


End file.
